


Put your legs around my waist, I'll hold you

by legendofthedwelf



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hotel Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I was headcannoning the lack of changki, I'd say this is explicit, Kinda, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Shower Sex, and the fact that Kihyun was wilding out in Japan this year, bottom changkyun, but I promise they’re switches, changki rise, emotional strain, shifting POVs bc they need each other so bad the author can’t bear to only write one POV, softness and cuddles, the members want to help, they just want time for themselves, top kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/legendofthedwelf
Summary: Kihyun and Changkyun devoted themselves to the group first and to each other second. That doesn’t make not spending proper time with each other any easier.





	Put your legs around my waist, I'll hold you

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> I started writing this during Jealousy and Puzzle Promotions, where Changki would always sit next to each other and Kihyun was living his best life in Japan (as far as I know, the infamous pic of Changkyun lifting his shirt too was taken in Japan as well, what a good day that was. And then there was the “hickey” on Kihyun’s stomach, truly iconic.). So I headcannoned that something must’ve happened in/before Japan for them to be so open. Please excuse my disgusting shipping, I was desperate at that time.  
> I feel like I haven’t done this fic or idea justice, bc I had written a good chunk of it in May already but stopped then and recently I tried completing it. Thus a lot of details like when they arrived and whateverelse is probably not correct. Idk if y’all pay the same attention to that as I do, but I do and it irks me that I didn’t plot it properly back in May. I don’t think it’s bad, just… not that good. I hope you can enjoy it regardless! ESPECIALLY WITH ALL THE CHANGKI THAT HAPPENED TODAY!  
> Also, it’s not beta read bc I know my beta in person and I REFUSE to let her read my smut.

 

 

 

Hoseok, just returning from his morning gym routine, met a sleepy Hyunwoo in the kitchen, slowly stuffing rice into his mouth.

“Delicious?” he asked by way of greeting, to which he only received a grunt. It made him smile, the background noise of someone in the bathroom the only thing disturbing the unusual quietness of an early morning in their dorm.

Hyunwoo gestured towards him, eyes barely open, waving his hand around.

“How was gym?” Hoseok ventured an amused guess.

Hyunwoo simply nodded.

Hoseok laughed. “Everything went well. I missed going to the gym in the morning, it refreshes me more than a cold shower would.”

Hyunwoo nodded again, seemingly satisfied, and Hoseok breathed in deeply the tranquility of the moment.

It was shattered by the sound of Hyunwoo’s phone ringing.

Agonizingly slow Hyunwoo reached towards it, though his eyes clenched shut as he saw who was calling. Hoseok felt dread coming up. The someone (or someones) in the bathroom relocated, rummaging around the living room. He spotted a shock of red hair with a black head following close behind.

“Yes?”

Hoseok turned back to Hyunwoo as he heard him letting out a careful sigh.

“...yes, okay, no, yes I will tell the others. We'll be there.”

He ended the call and closed his eyes, sighing loudly.

Hoseok was almost afraid to ask, convinced he already knew the answer.

“...was our free day cancelled?”

Hyunwoo just nodded.

Hoseok plopped down on another chair, sighing as well.

“Well, luckily no-one planned ahead for today,” Hyunwoo said with another sigh.

They were quiet, mourning their day of relaxing, only the sound of Kihyun's and Changkyun's voices, asking if they have everything, cut through the silence.  
  
"...didn't Kihyun and Changkyun plan a date for today?"  
  
"...shit."  
  
Hoseok stared. Hyunwoo isn't one for swearing.  
  
The sound of the couple putting on shoes near the front door had them up and running.  
  
"Hey! Um, stop, wait a minute..." Hyunwoo really didn't want to continue speaking, as he saw Kihyun close his eyes at the interruption and tilting his head towards the ceiling. Changkyun stopped in the middle of pulling on his jacket, not looking up from where he was concentrating.  
  
"The manager called.”

Hyunwoo stopped for a moment, then took a deep breath.

“...our free day was cancelled, we need to be at the company for training today."  
  
Changkyun turned and dropped his head onto Kihyun's chest, squeezing his eyes shut. Kihyun's hand came up to the boy's neck, gently squeezing and playing with the strands. It was a heart-wrenching sight, but Hyunwoo couldn't really do anything.  
  
"When?" Kihyun still didn't look at Hyunwoo.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When do we need to be at the company?"  
  
"Oh, as soon as possible."  
  
Changkyun emitted a small whine, circling his half clad arms around his boyfriend's waist, holding on like a lifeline. Hyunwoo could feel Hoseok shifting behind him, most likely already planning on arguing with their manager and it wasn’t like Hyunwoo didn't feel the same, dammit, they had planned this date for _weeks_ in advance and the closer it came the happier Changkyun was and the more relaxed Kihyun became, and now all the planning was in vain.  
  
But they needed the training. And Kihyun and Changkyun both knew it and would rather jump off a bridge than not give their all for Monsta X.  
  
Though it still was unfair, so unfair. They both knew these were the consequences of them dating, but they were doing so well, they were so brave and tough to hide their relationship all the time, they deserved going on a date.  
  
Just, not today.  
  
"Okay, okay, we'll get ready, we, we-," Kihyun broke off, dropping his head on top of Changkyun's. The maknae just clung to Kihyun, an blatant display of vulnerability that they weren't used to seeing and it just broke their hearts more.  
  
"Just give us five minutes, or, hell, two, just-"  
  
"Don't worry, we still need to tell the others. We'll wake them up, then we can go."  
  
Kihyun nodded and pulled Changkyun into the living room, onto the couch. The two oldest decided to at least try to give them that much privacy.

**MX**

Kihyun and Changkyun had been antsy and moody for a while now, hiding their relationship but wanting to be close at the same time. That was the reason why everyone helped them find a free day for a date, that was why they had planned and planned for so long. Having it ripped from them like this was cruel, and even if the rest of them tried to give them as much together time at practice as possible it only unnecessarily complicated things whenever they encountered someone from the company or whoever else. So the couple behaved normally, joked around, but the strain is still there, the tension that won't be relieved just by falling asleep exhausted next to each other.

Changkyun, while being a master at hiding his emotions, became more and more easy to read, Kihyun was more easily agitated, and while the couple tried to not lash out at the others, it happened.

They didn't get another opportunity for a date and their comeback was right around the corner. Professional as they were, they ignored their relationship and fully concentrated on their comeback, though everyone still made sure they have the opportunity to at least sit next to each other on occasion. They couldn't help it if the couple decided to ignore each other to make sure they won't be distracted, though it wouldn't stop the other members from trying to help them at least a little bit.

**MX**

It all kind of came to a head after their Jealousy promotions ended (the couple didn't even have the opportunity to spend some celebratory time with each other after their win, just because they laid too much importance on celebrating together as a group and it slowly drove the other members up the wall) and their Japan tour was right around the corner. They were looking forward to going to Japan and performing and promoting their new album, of course they were, but they were _frustrated_ (everyone was) _,_ in so many ways.

When they arrived at the airport in Japan and waited for their manager to bring the car along, it was evening and although the flight wasn’t long at all, they felt heavy and tired. Which, didn’t really improve moods. Kihyun and Changkyun wore face masks to hide their tired scowls and they were walking with a quite obvious distance between each other. Usually they had this way better under control, but it seems that they have reached their limit.

There were fans and cameras all around them, they couldn’t, shouldn’t be this obvious about avoiding each other just because they couldn’t promise to _not_ do something as soon as they stood next to each other. It’s _idiotic_ and _annoying_ and something _had to be done._

The solution the others came up with was really not subtle but what else were they supposed to do?  
Because Hoseok and Hyungwon would get sick very easily, especially when they’ve spent quite some time on an air-conditioned plane, the possibility of one of them catching a cold once they step out of the also air-conditioned airport was quite high. The staff started carrying a thick blanket around just in case someone was shivering very very badly and it proved to be a successful solution. They surely hadn’t intended it to be used the way Jooheon and Minyhuk did, but everything can be _anything_ if one just believed enough.  
They had thrown the blanket over Kihyun and Changkyun, hugging and squishing them together.

The couple could hear the shouts of the fans muffled through the blanket, feel Minhyuk and Jooheon and maybe the others as well pushing them together, and any other time they would’ve fought to throw it off them and then Kihyun would have given everyone a lecture while Changkyun would have joined any side of the play-fight that was winning, but they got it, they _understood_ the opportunity their members created for them and at this point everyone was desperate enough to grasp onto every straw they could get their fingers on.  
  
Kihyun's hand shot to Changkyun's neck, his other hand roughly pulling his own and Changkyun’s face mask under their chins and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Changkyun clung to him, whining.  
  
"Hyung, _please_ , let's share a room at the hotel."  
  
"I'll do what I can, Changkyunnie, promise."

Changkyun growled under his breath, visibly gnashing his teeth together and fuck, that was _hot_ .

**MX**

  
Closing the hotel door, Kihyun pushed Changkyun against it, pulling at his clothes, practically devouring his mouth.  
  
"Hyung, hyung please-"  
  
"I can't wait anymore, it's been too long, I need to be near you, as close as possible."  
  
"Yes, yes same, but let's get into the shower aaaah, please, shower-!"

**MX**

  
They were stripped off their clothes in no time, Kihyun almost ripping them off Changkyun’s body (which was _hot_ , Changkyun couldn’t deny that) and then he was shoved into the shower, water drumming down all around the both of them as they finally could relish being so close to each other for what felt like an eternity had passed since the last time they were able to do that.  
"Changkyun, put your legs around my waist."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you're flexible enough for that, come on, I'll hold you."  
  
"Hyung, slow down-"  
  
"Trust me baby, please, I'll slow down, but first, let me be just as close as possible to you."

**MX**

  
Kihyun had Changkyun pressed hard against the shower tiles, legs wrapped tightly around his waist, cock buried deep. Changkyun whined and whimpered, he tried to move but Kihyun held him tightly, close to himself, not allowing him to move in any way.  
  
" _Hyuuuuuuuuuuuung_ ."  
  
Kihyun ignored him, relishing in the sensation of being so _close_ to the boy he loved.  
  
Changkyun bit him hard, right where his neck is most sensitive, more than assuredly leaving a mark, but Kihyun didn't give a single fuck. Fuck what the fans might think, fuck the teasing and reprimands that will surely follow tomorrow.  
  
Changkyun dropped his forehead to where he bit Kihyun, babbling quiet pleas into his ear, to move, to please move, to do _anything_.

**MX**

 Kihyun absently eyed Changkyun's cock that was bobbing to every movement he made as Kihyun's hips moved leisurely into him. They've been here for, how long? He didn't know. He remembered Changkyun cumming twice and himself cumming once but his dick had stayed hard so he had just hiked up Changkyun higher up against the shower tiles and never pulled out. Changkyun had protested, cried and whined and moaned but didn't have enough strength to push Kihyun off him. It was not like he hated it, it was just too much at the time, it was still too much now but Kihyun couldn't stop and in all honesty Changkyun didn't want to stop as well. Will they be downright exhausted tomorrow? Oh yes. Will they regret it? No fucking way.

Changkyun seemed to have become the most sensitive he's even been, constantly twitching and moaning under his breath while the water pattering over them muffled their noises. Kihyun himself was glad for that because he himself was loud, he is always loud and this, fucking Changkyun for what feels like hours without stopping, let him fall into some kind of trance where he was only vaguely aware that they didn’t bother to muffle anything at all. They were one, one body, one mind, one fluent movement.

**MX**

Kihyun dipped his head down to Changkyun's neck that was bruised with hickeys and bite marks and in response Changkyun himself lifted his head sluggishly and mouthed at the marks he left. Kihyun rocked a bit more forcefully again into the younger’s body and felt him open his mouth in a silent moan. He had been keeping both of them on the edge for a very long while, but slowly his thighs started to burn and Changkyun's death grip of his hands on his shoulders was getting weaker as well.

He angled his hips to brush Changkyun's prostate, to feel him tense up and release a weak groan, to see his dick spurt out more pre-come. He might have even had a dry orgasm at some point, but Kihyun wasn't sure. He nosed along a sharp jaw line, over flushed cheeks and a long nose until his mouth met Changkyun's and he kissed him with the last of his fervour, hands pulling those lithe hips towards himself onto a last forceful thrust and then they both shattered together.

With the last of his strength he made sure both he and Changkyun landed softly, slowly, safely on the ground, and it was only then that he allowed himself to close his eyes and take in their closeness, their laboured breathing, the weak kisses Changkyun gave every surface he could reach, and finally the world felt like it was righting himself again.

If Changkyun had been a bit more frustrated, a bit more on edge, a bit more… down to basic instinct, Kihyun would have been the one held up against a shower wall for hours. Kihyun felt bad that he let himself be controlled by his desperation, that he didn't give Changkyun and themselves a break to let it settle in that they have this night for themselves now. They could have switched, they could have cherished it more, but instead they were sitting in the shower now, languidly washing each other and giggling tiredly. Though maybe, this was good as well.

**MX**

 Changkyun didn’t know how it happened, but he woke up in the hotel bed, wrapped up in what felt like a bunch of blankets. His entire body felt sore and basically dead and he anticipated a feeling of immense annoyance coming with it, but it… didn’t. He glanced to his left and saw the curtains not drawn completely shut, and through the reflection of the hotel lamps he saw only darkness outside. He must have slept only for a bit then, as the last thing he remembered was the sensation of Kihyun gently patting his body dry with a towel.

Kihyun.

He turned his head to the right and saw to his utter relief that had him sagging into the bed even more a fluffy red head rolled up in a blanket next to him, face totally slack and features relaxed in a way that they hadn’t been for _months._ Changkyun felt his heart squeeze tightly and instinctively he tried to raise a hand up to rub at the aching spot. The blankets (he suspected that Kihyun had wrapped him in two and had taken a spare one for himself. As if he hadn’t exhausted himself as much as he had exhausted Changkyun. Damn stubborn hamster.) restricted his movement so with a groan he set to getting free from his warm prison.

When he managed to drape the blanket loosely over himself and turned on side to face Kihyun again, his eyes met tired one’s that blinked slowly at him. And that sight of an exhausted but sated Kihyun wrapped in a warm blanket cocoon had his heart melting and his face splitting into a wide smile that Kihyun could only blink at in surprise.

“How you’re feeling?” Kihyun rasped, one hand slowly crawling out of his blanket cocoon to rub at his eyes. Changkyun cooed and scooted closer, throwing one of his blankets hazardly over them both with a pointed look at his hyung and settled himself close.

“Never better.” He replied with a grin. Kihyun’s eyebrows furrowed. “No, don’t even start, hyung, I’ve truly never felt this good in a long while. My aching body compressed into a heavy blanket burrito with no ways to comfortably move closer to the one person that probably fucked a dent into the shower tiles through me.”

He said all that with his most monotone voice and for a while they just stared at each other, before Kihyun let out a sigh with a slight smile and pulled him closer.

“You’re a brat, Changkyun, one cute little bastard.”

Changkyun giggled and nuzzled his face into Kihyun’s chest. “You like it.”

Kihyun was obviously too tired to deal with his bullshit now and just hummed into his hair, sluggishly pulling the blankets around them closer.

They laid like this for a while, not saying anything but just relishing in each other’s presence, Kihyun softly caressing up and down Changkyun’s back, where he pressed him against the wall the most.

“I’m really fine, hyung,” Changkyun drawled. Kihyun didn’t reply for a while and then his hand stilled.

“I’m sorry we didn’t switch, Kyunnie” Kihyun murmured into his hair. Changkyun hummed in response but didn’t say anything. “... was I too selfish? Like, I didn’t even ask you, I just ripped your clothes off and lifted you up and didn’t let you go-”

Changkyun interrupted him by giggling and lifted his head to press a smiling kiss against Kihyun’s pouting mouth.

“It’s oddly sexy when you say “ripped your clothes off” in that deep tired voice of yours.” Kihyun flushed which was downright ridiculous because why would _that_ be something to blush about with everything else they had done tonight. Changkyun settled himself again and started drawing mindless patterns on Kihyun’s stomach.

“I honestly didn’t mind, don’t worry hyung. Stop worrying about it, I can feel you thinking.”

Kihyun obviously _still_ didn’t believe him yet. So Changkyun wriggled down to his stomach and pulled his sleep shirt up (it was the one Changkyun put on this morning. Kihyun be damned but that was _so fucking adorable_ ), and before Kihyun could react he latched onto a patch of skin and _sucked_ hard, a surprised moan punching out of Kihyun’s chest.

Changkyun let go of the skin, admired the red mark he left and grinned up into the flushed face of his hyung.

“There.”

“What do you mean, “there”, why would you _do_ that?”

“I felt like it.”  
“But it will leave a _mark!_ ”

“What’s the matter, hyung? Did you plan to lift up your shirt on stage or something?”

Kihyun’s expression said it all and Changkyun erupted once more into breathless giggles. Kihyun just fondly, albeit embarrassedly, cuffed him softly on the head just to then thread his fingers through his black hair. The younger boy was still upright on his knees and closed his eyes at the sensation, sighing contentedly.

“We need to do our skin routine still, Changkyunnie.”

“Hmm.”

“And I think Hyunwoo-hyung has sent us a message about when we have to get up tomorrow. We need to pick out clothes.”

“Hmmkay.”

Kihyun huffed an amused breath at the lackluster responses and pushed himself up as well, suppressing the groan he wanted to let out as the movement pulled at his sore muscles. He reached up with his other hand as well and pulled Changkyun into a slow, unhurried kiss. Changkyun reached up as well and they just _felt_ each other for a bit, without any intention or desire to take it any further.

**MX**

 “Hyung, as long as we are in Japan now, we can continue to share a hotel room, right?”

Kihyun peeked his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth to see Changkyun perched on the bed they shared, looking at the clothes he picked out but making no move to select an outfit. Something hurt in Kihyun’s chest at the sight, when was the last time they were alone in a room together without fearing for interruptions by nosy group members?

He quickly finished brushing his teeth, glad that he already prepared his stuff and finished his skin routing while he let Changkyun occupy the bathroom first, and went back into the room to hug the younger from behind, burying his face in his black hair.

“Of course we can, baby. I’ll make sure of it.”

Satisfied Changkyun pulled away and hastily threw an outfit together just to then dump everything else into his bag again. He whirled around and pushed Kihyun onto the bed, the older landing on his back and yelping at the sudden movement. Bewildered Kihyun didn’t move and stared after the rapper as he turned off all the lights except the one near the bed, checked whether the curtains were all drawn closed before he jumped onto Kihyun who let out another startled yelp at the weight pummeling into him.

“Baby, what are you doing?” he bemoaned the unexpected turn of events.

“Giving you all the affection you deserve,” Changkyun replied quietly, gathering their blankets together to finally settle in for the remaining hours they were able to relax like this, squeezing his arms around Kihyun’s body tightly.

Blushing as red as his hair Kihyun simply wrapped himself around Changkyun as well and switched off the light.

“Night, Kkukkungie.”

“Good night hyung, I love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

(Kihyun felt the hickey Changkyun left on him two days ago tingle as he was about to lift his shirt. It luckily wasn’t as prominent as it felt when Changkyun made it, and now, two days later, it can easily be passed off as a bug bite, but-

But.

The fans will scream and discuss whether it really _was_ _only_ a bug bite.

The others will tease them for as long as they could about it.

It really _was_ kind of a bad idea, but Kihyun felt empowered, the energy of the audience flowing through him, the exhaustion and exhilaration of performing on stage egging him on, the memory of waking up two days in a row to Changkyun’s sleeping face turning him all warm and mush inside (and the blowjobs they can give each other without having to rush because someone could enter the room. Well, technically someone still could. But the members knew better than to interrupt the couple that was heavily deprived of each other).

Hoseok mimed the motion of pulling up a curtain and Kihyun breathed in one more time to then lift his shirt. The screams were almost deafening and through his eyes almost closed from laugher he saw Changkyun turning away with a small smirk on his face.)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In light of tonight’s changki events. We rise up yet again.
> 
> Feel free to not succumb to creators' call of checking out their messy social accounts.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://ki-chang.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/nakama284)


End file.
